Current power distribution systems utilized in temporary building structures, such as those manufactured and sold by Rubb Building Systems (rubb.com) and Alaska Structures (alaskastructures.com), data-centers, manufacturing plants, and any other facilities/locations where portable devices are used, are either a Daisy-chained topology or a Stringer and Drop topology. The Daisy-chained topology are devices wired in series, and require hard-wired cord sets between each device. The Stringer and Drop topology are devices wired in parallel, and require a working box at each drop junction.
Each of the Daisy-chained topology and the Stringer and Drop topology requires either a skilled electrician and extensive onsite labor or a complex and costly factory-built solution. Each topology further has pre-determined lengths between devices, thereby reducing each topology's flexibility. Furthermore, the finished solution is large in size, heavy to mechanically support, and gives the impression that it is not a dedicated solution intended for the application.
Consequentially, further improvements to the design of power distribution systems would be appreciated by certain individuals.